A missão do Labirinto XD
by Botan Uchiha
Summary: Um time novo chega em Konoha, e junto dos 4 times do anime teram que completar uma missão dentro de um labirinto. Será que vão conseguir completa la? Novos casais se formam nessa loucura. Sumarios...Sou pessima nisso ¬¬' [Cap 2: ON]
1. Cap 1 O começo

**Ohayou minna! **

**Essa é minha segunda fic aqui. Espero que gostem! Passa na época que Tsunade voltou para vila para ser a Godaime! Apreciem a maluquixe dessa autora aqui! XD**

**Obs: Naruto não me pertence ' **

**-... fala dos personagens**

"**..." pensamentos**

**Naruto**

**Capitulo 1# Time 4 em Konoha! "**

Naruto estava passeando pela vila enquanto ia à direção da sala da Hokage. Tinha acabado de retornar da busca pela Godaime e Jiraya estava ocupado, então teria que ficar um tempo sem treinar. Tsunade-sama havia chamado todos os quatro grupos para uma reuniam em sua sala, Naruto estava ansioso para saber o que era.

**Naruto: **O que será que a Tsunade-baachan quer com a gente? – perguntou olhando de cima de uma casa para a torre do Hokage. O loirinho fazia bico e cerrava os olhos por causa do sol que batia em seu rosto.

**Menina 1: **Você só vai descobrir se for até lá ué! – uma menina sorriu e apareceu ao seu lado. Era loira e o cabelo amarrado em duas chiquinhas, por incrível que pareça ela parecia ele quando usava a técnica Sexy no Jutsu.

**Naruto: **Ano-san, ano-san... Quem é você? – perguntou assustado

**Menina 1: **Nyahhh, você vai saber quando chegar lá! - ela tinha o colete de chuunin. – Well... Ja matta ne! – desapareceu

**Naruto: **NANI?.!.?.!.?.!.?.! – ficou olhando para a torre sem acreditar. – PERA! ME PLAGIARAM! O.o'

Correu até a torre passando por Sakura e Sasuke os derrubando.

**Sakura: **Naruto! Bakamono! – caída de cara na rua. Tinha cabelos rosados e olhos verdes.

**Sasuke: **Kuso usuratonkachi! ¬¬ - berrou no chão. O garoto Uchiha tinha os traços do seu clan. Cabelos preto-azulados, olhos negros e pele branca.

**Naruto: **Hehehe... Gomenasai Sakura-chan wo Sasuke! " Demo... Vocês estão indo pra torre? – perguntou

**Os dois: **Hai

**Naruto: **Então vou com vocês! Vamos logo!.!.! Tem alguém aqui que ta usando o Henge e me imitou! ò.ó

**Os dois: **Nani?.!

**Naruto: **É sério! 

**Sakura: **Não liga pro Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun! Vamos logo! – se levanta e estende a mão para Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Como ele era? – perguntou interessado.

**Naruto: **Assim! Henge No Jutsu! – se transformou na menina.

**Sakura: **Naruto-baka! Esse é você usando aquela técnica, só que vestido. ¬¬ - disse de forma ríspida.

**Naruto: **Por isso mesmo que eu to falando que me plagiaram! – gritou

**Sasuke: **Vamos ver... – se levantou ignorando a mão de Sakura.

Os três levantaram e começaram a andar até a sala da Hokage. Enquanto isso, indo por outro caminho. Um menino de cabelos castanhos longos presos numa fita antes do termino do próprio, olhos cor de pérola e pele branca, caminhava em direção a praça para se encontrar com seus amigos. Quando sentiu uma presença ao seu lado.

**Neji: **Quem está aí? – perguntou de olhos fechados

**Menina 2: **Vejo que faz jus ao seu clã. – aparece em sua frente sorrindo. Era uma menina de cabelos preto-azulados, olhos de cor negra e pele branca. Estava vestida com uma saia amarela clara e uma blusa vermelha. Calçava as sandálias ninjas e tinha uma bandana de Konoha amarrada na testa. Tinha uma camisa de rede por baixo da vermelha e duas munhequeiras parecidas com do Sasuke, mas menores, cerca de uns 8 centimetros.

**Neji: **Vejo que é uma ninja de Konoha. O que quer de mim? – perguntou sério

**Menina 2: **Eu?.! Nada! – sorria – Bom, tenho que ir. Mas vamos nos encontrar daqui a pouco! – sorriu e desapareceu.

**Neji: **Hã?.! – ficou sem ação por um momento.

Estava na hora. Tinha que se apressar, antes que alguém lhe enchesse a paciência.

**Tenten: **NEJI!.!.! Você está atrasado! – resmungou a menina de cabelos castanhos

**Neji: **Tive um problema algum tempo atrás, mas já resolvi. – responde de olhos fechados. – "Quero saber quem era aquela menina!"

**Lee: **Ossu! Vamos! – sorria o de cabelos em forma de bolha.

**Os dois: **Hai!

Ambos foram para a sala da Hokage. Ao chegarem lá se encontraram com o Time 8 e Time 10. Ambos estavam surpresos.

**Shika: **Vocês também estão pro aqui? – perguntou com cara de tédio.

**Ino: **Aiiiii então o Sasuke-kun também vai vir! – gritou feliz

**Chouji: **... – estava comendo suas batatinhas

**Kiba: **Olha lá! O Naruto ta chegando! – apontou para os três que estavam vindo

**Shino: ** ... O que será que a Godaime vai...?

**Naruto: **YOOOOOOO MINNAAAAAAAAAAA! – sorria enquanto acenava

**Hinata: **Naru...Naruto-kun?.! – sua face estava começando a ficar mais vermelha que tomate.

**Lee: **Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun e Sakura-san. Ohayou!

**Sakura: **Ohayou Lee-san!

**Ino: **SASUKE-KUN!.! – pulou em cima dele e o agarrou pelo pescoço

**Sasuke: **Me solta... – falou ríspido

**Sakura: **Solta ele Ino-porquinha! – gritou

**Ino: **Iie, Sakura-testuda ¬¬ - respondeu dando língua

**Tenten: **Afff ... n.n' – olhava para as duas com uma gota na cabeça. O mesmo aconteceu com os outros.

**Neji: **Bakas... – fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

**Shika: **Mas que proble... – olhou pra cima e viu um ponto preto no sol, cada segundo aumentava o tamanho até cair em sua frente. – Oro?.!

Todos olhavam para a figura que estava na frente deles.

**Menina 1: **Ohayouuuuuuuuuuu!.!.!.!.!.! – gritou entusiasmada

**Naruto: **VOCÊ?.!.?.! – o loiro gritou espantado – PLÁGIO É CRIMEEEE!

**Menina 1: **Nos encontramos de novo! – sorria, soltou os cabelos. – Watashi wa Urama Naru desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimazu!

**Todos: **Mas é o Naruto em versão feminina! – gritaram juntos

**Naruto: **EIIIIIIIIIIII! – olhou para todos de lado

**Menina 2: **Naru-chan! Como sempre você é apressada né? A Godaime-sama nem nos avisou que era para aparecer e o Kato-baka e a Miu-chan estão demorando! – falou em cima do telhado da torre. Observava ao longe até um sorriso brotar em sua face. – Eles chegaram! – pulou e ficou do lado de Naru.

**Naru: **Yokatta! – sorria para a menina

**Neji: **Você é...

**Tenten: **Você a conhece?

**Neji: **Ela foi o meu problema...

**Menina 2: **Ah! Gomen nasai! Eu não me apresentei! Watashi wa namae Uchiha Yoruichi desu. Yoroshiku! – sorria de forma doce para todos

**Sasuke: **UCHIHA?.!.?.! Impossível...

**Naru: **Iie! Não é impossível, até porque...

Antes de completar a frase dois novos shinobis apareceram, um do lado de Naru e o outro do lado de Yoruichi. Ambos fizeram uma bela entrada, dando uma cambalhota e parando em pé ao lado delas. Sorriam para os quatro times.

**Kato: **Sumimasen Naru-chan wo Yoruichi-baka! – sorria para as duas. Tinha os mesmos traços de Sasuke, só que seu cabelo era igual do Itachi sendo que maior, chegando ao seu quadril. Vestia uma camisa com manga comprida, preta com o símbolo dos Uchiha nas costas e uma bermuda azul escura. Sua faixa estava amarrada no braço direito. – Ah! Eu sou o Uchiha Kato! Prazer! Melhor que a Yoruichi-baka! – faz pose de maior

**Miu: **Damare Kato-aho! – dando um cascudo dele. – Não chame a Yoruichi de baka! ¬¬ Ela é do mesmo clã que você! - uma menina de cabelos castanhos na altura da cintura e olhos verde-piscina havia batido em Kato. Estava vestida com uma blusa e uma calça capri preta. Tinha a bandana na perna esquerda.

**Yoruichi: **Infelizmente! ¬¬

**Sakura e Ino: **"Nossa! Esses meninos do clã Uchiha são lindos!" – pensaram ao ver Kato.

**Tsunade: **O que está acontecendo aqui?.! – a Godaime apareceu na janela e olhou para baixo vendo os cinco times. – Ah! Vocês já chegaram?.! Que bom! Subam! – sorriu

Todos os times estavam se entreolhando, menos o novo time. Ambos estavam sem entender, Neji e Naruto olhavam toda vez para trás. Afinal quem eram eles e o que queriam? Não demorou muito e todos estavam na sala da Godaime.

**Tsunade: **Bom, pela cara de vocês acho que irei esclarecer as duvidas agora.Todos do Time 2 venham aqui! – os componentes afirmaram com a cabeça e ficaram de frente para os times. – Bom... Com a situação que Konoha se encontra, alguns times que estavam em missão um tempo atrás tiveram que retornar, para nos ajudar a completar as missões. Então escolhemos o time 2 que terminou a missão ontem e pode retornar da vila da cachoeira. – sorria – Eles iram nos ajudar nas missões, mas será um pouco diferente, já que os senseis de vocês estão ocupados em outras missões eu decidi completar o time de vocês com um dos integrantes.

**Shika: **Putz... Que problemático... – suspirou

**Sasuke: **Vocês são do clã Uchiha? Mas como?.! – perguntou ainda achando meio impossível

**Tsunade: **Seu clã tem alguns membros fora de Konoha, Sasuke. Em missões, eles não estavam aqui quando Itachi assassinou todos os outros membros.

**Kato: **Hai! Eu fui criado na vila da cachoeira e a Yoruichi nasceu aqui em Konoha,mas como éramos da mesma família ela viveu comigo lá na vila até os nossos 8 anos, quando voltamos para Konoha para entrar na academia e nos formar. Hyuuga Neji, Mitsashi Tenten e Rock Lee, nós éramos da turma vizinha de vocês. – sorriu para eles

**Tenten: **Eu lembro de você, eu te vi no primeiro dia que você chegou em Konoha! Eu lembro sim! Vocês são o que? – perguntou olhando para Yoruichi

**Os dois: **Infelizmente... Primos... – olharam de esguelha, um para o outro

**Yoruichi: **Seu fraco! Você sempre fica atrás de mim e se acha o melhor do clã né?

**Kato: **Eu não me acho, eu sou! E você é a mais fraca!

**Yoruichi: **Quem tem seis vitorias e nenhuma derrota hein?

**Kato: **Isso porque seu sharingam é mais avançado que o meu!

**Yoruichi: **Resumindo você é um fracasso! – deu língua

**Kato: **Filha da mãe! – rosnou

#Bonc!#

Todos olhavam assustados para Miu que estava irritada e havia batido na cabeça de ambos. Ela já estava quase matando Kato enquanto Yoruichi estava no chão massageando a cabeça.

**Yoruichi: **Itaiiiiiiiiii!.!.!.!.!.! – chorava

**Naru: **Yoruichi-chan! Tadinha! – do lado dela chorando junto

**Naruto: **Que terror! Ela é pior que a Sakura-chan!

**Sakura: **O que disse Naruto? – olhando pra ele e estralando os dedos.

**Naruto: **Nanimo! – soando frio

**Neji: **E qual é a missão? – perguntou sério

**Tsunade: **Bom, vamos ver... – pegou quatro pergaminhos e deu um pra cada equipe. – Shikamaru é o líder do time 10. Shino do time 8. Neji do time 13 e Sasuke do 7. Agora vocês do time 2... Urama Naru vá com o time de Shikamaru. Kato vá com o Shino. Miu vá com para o time do Naruto e Yoruichi com o Neji. – A missão de cada um de vocês está no pergaminho. Bom... SE MANDEM! – gritou

Em menos de segundos não tinha mais ninguém ali. Todos estavam separados.

**.:Time 8:.**

O Time 8 estava perto da casa de Hinata quando abriram o pergaminho.

**Shino: **É parece que nossa missão é bem mais fácil do que o esperado. – não tinha emoção alguma na voz.

**Hinata: **Kato-kun, você está bem?

**Kato: **Sim, aquele soco da Miu-chan não doeu muito.

**Kiba: **Qual a missão Shino?

**Shino: **Temos que resgatar um filhote de cachorro que ficou preso em um labirinto num vilarejo aqui perto. Começando pelo portão 7 e 8.

**Kiba: **Só isso? Que fácil... Quando começa a missão?

**Akamaru: **Au, au!

**Shino: **Amanhã as 4 da manhã!

**Kiba: **Putz... Tão cedo assim? Afe maria, se mate!

**Hinata: **Kiba-kun, Shino-kun e Kato-kun onde vamos nos encontrar?

**Kato: **Que tal na entrada de Konoha?

**SHino: **Ok! Amanhã as 4 na entrada de Konoha!

**Todos: **Hai! – deram as costas e se separaram

**Kato: **Hinata-chan!

**Hinata: **Sim?.!

**Kato: **Posso te acompanhar, é que minha casa é perto da sua – sorria

**Hinata: **Hai! – sorriu de volta

Kato sorriu e começou a andar, Hinata ia atrás dele sorrindo enquanto esse comentava sobre o estado de Konoha comparado a ultima vez que havia estado ali. Estavam num bairro que não foi afetado pelo ataque, tinhas algumas árvores do lado direito onde se localizava um parque, Kato parou um pouco ali e ficou fitando o local.

**Hinata: **Aconteceu alguma coisa Kato-kun? – perguntou preocupada

**Kato: **Esse parque me trás lembranças de quando era pequeno. Eu e a Yoruichi brincávamos aqui sempre depois das aulas. A Miu também... Nós éramos da mesma sala. Ah lembrei! Hinata quer comer alguma coisa antes de ir pra casa? Eu pago! – sorriu

**Hinata: **Ah... – olhou para o relógio, ainda eram duas e meia da tarde. – Hai!

**Kato: **Então vamos! –sorriu estendendo a mão, fazendo Hinata ficar vermelha

**Hinata: **Eu... "Naruto-kun..."

**Kato: **Que foi? – perguntou sorrindo?

**Hinata: **Nanimo! – meio tímida entregou a mão a ele.

**Kato: **Agora sim podemos ir!

Kato corria trazendo Hinata, esta ria como jeito dele que lembrava um pouco o seu Naruto. Kato era muito vivaz e adorava fazer varias coisas e também não era um idiota, poderia conviver com ele por um tempo já que ele iria ficar na vila né? Pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

**.:Time 10:.**

Enquanto isso em outra parte da vila, Shikamaru estava deitado na grama após ter passado a missão para seus companheiros. Ino havia voltado para loja e Chouji havia saído para comprar mais babatatinhas. Ao seu lado estava Naru que observava o céu junto com ele. Esta sorria olhando as nuvens, seus cabelos balançavam com o vento, Shikamaru a olhou de lado e reparou como a menina se parecia com Naruto.

**Shika: **Você tem algum parentesco com o Naruto?

**Naru: **Não, vocês pensaram isso quando me viram, mas na verdade eu não sou nada do Naruto. – sorriu – Sou apenas uma Kunoichi da vila da Folha! – sorriu

**Shika: **Hm...

**Naru: **"Amanhã temos a missão de resgatar um cachorro em um labirinto no vilarejo da chuva... Mas que coisa maluca... o.o' ! E ainda começando pelo portão 3 e 4..."

**Shika: **Você já é uma Chuunin né? – perguntou olhando o colete dela

**Naru: **Hai! Igual a você Shikamaru-san - sorriu

**Shika: **Onegai... Não me chame de Shikamaru-san... Isso sua de forma... Problemática... – fechou os olhos – Chame apenas de Shika.

**Naru: **Sumimasen Shika. – sorriu

Shikamaru sorriu e Naru voltou a olhar para o céu, a nova companheira não era uma garota problemática, era digamos assim... Normal. Ela havia lhe contado que era de outro grupo, mas que foi separada por causa de um problema entre eles e se juntou com o Time 2. Realmente, ela não parecia com o Naruto, a aparência talvez por ser loira e ter alguns traços parecidos com os do loiro, como a franja e a cor do cabelo. Mas seus olhos eram castanhos claros.

**Naru: **Shika, amanhã nossa missão vai ser muito legal né? – perguntou sorrindo

**Shika: **Eu diria ... Problemática... – ao dizer essa palavra, Naru começou a rir. – O que foi?.!

**Naru: **Você é muito engraçado Shika! – ria cada vez mais

**Shika: **Essa foi boa... – uma gota desceu. – Eu ser engraçado?.! Realmente essa foi boa! – deu risada

Os dois deram grandes risadas, Naru chegou a ficar com a bochecha doendo de tanto rir. Pararam e se fitaram sorrindo após o cruzamento de olhares, voltaram a olhar o céu.

**.:Time 7:.**

No Chiraku Ramen, Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke estavam comendo ramen enquanto Miu estava encostada na parede de olhos fechados, braços cruzados e com uma expressão séria. Sasuke comia sem emoção, Sakura comia vermelha do seu lado e as vezes tentava conversar com ele, mas só recebia um "Feh" ou "Hunf..." em troca. Miu estava se irritando com isso, não agüentava mais ouvir Sakura babando o ovo de Sasuke. Naruto era o único que não conversava só comia, e Miu o olhava atentamente. Seria possível aquele moleque ser a Kyuubi? Não... não era possível.. Ele era tão... Tão idiota!

**Miu: **Vou indo para casa, qualquer coisa me chame na hora que vocês abrirem o pergaminho. – falou irritada e deu as costas. Naruto parou de comer e observou a menina.

**Naruto: **Miu-chan porque você é assim? Olha vem comer! Ta uma delicia! – sorria para a menina

**Miu: **Não, obrigada! Vou treinar, já disse, quando precisarem de mim, vão até minha casa, estarei esperando lá a parti das oito da noite. Passar bem. – continuou seu caminho

**Sasuke: **"Menina interessante..." – pensou rindo de lado

**Naruto: **Eu hein... que menina mais sem graça! – falou de forma chateada

**Sakura: **Naruto, não é a toa né? A gente está aqui a mais de uma hora. Ela deve estar cansada!

**Sasuke: **Na verdade, acho que ela quer passar o tempo, pois ela já sabe qual é a missão. – riu de lado

**Naruto/Sakura: **Hã?

**Sasuke: **Ela com certeza já sabe, se não já teria mandado a gente abrir.

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun, você é tão esperto!

**Naruto: **Hunf... – fechou a cara.

**Sakura: **Mas então Sasuke-kun, abre o pergaminho!- pediu e ele fez, o abriu e leu

**Sasuke: **Amanhã as quatro e meia da manhã na frente do portão de Konoha. Vocês devem partir para o vilarejo da chuva e achar um cachorro dentro de um labirinto. Usando os portões 1 e 2. – fechou o pergaminho – Missão rank C.

**Naruto: **Ahhhhhhh... Que saco... – desanimou totalmente

**.:Time 13:.**

Tenten havia saído para treinar com o Lee que insistira em treinar com ela taijutsu. Os dois saíram em direção à floresta, Tenten rindo do jeito maluco de Lee de pular, de dá seu sorriso e afirmar com o dedão. Enquanto Neji estava caminhando pela vila com Yoruichi. Esta estava quieta olhando ao redor de forma serena. Neji às vezes olhava para ela discretamente, reparando em seu corpo, e não deixou de notar em uma cicatriz em seu ombro esquerdo.

**Neji: **O que foi isso? – perguntou de olho fechado

**Yoruichi: **Isso o que Neji? – perguntou confusa

**Neji: **Essa cicatriz...

**Yoruichi: **Meu irmão nn' – esboçou um sorriso triste

**Neji: **Seu irmão?.! – abriu os olhos e passou a fita-la.

**Yoruichi: **Hai... Demo... Não gostaria de falar nisso, porque me deixa triste sabe? Me faz lembrar de algo ruim quando era criança. – dá um sorriso amarelo

**Neji: **É... Me desculpe... – falou meio culpado

**Yoruichi: **Iie! Daijyoubo! – abanava a mão querendo dizer para não se preocupar – He... – perdeu a fala, não sabe o que dizer para aquele garoto a sua frente.

Ficaram sem se falar ou olhar por um tempo, o clima pesou e passou a incomoda-los. Ambos estavam sem jeito. Neji por ter perguntado algo que não devia e Yoruichi por te-lo deixado daquele jeito. Foi quando os dois viraram na mesma hora.

**Os dois: **Onde você mora?.! – perguntaram em uníssono

Pararam e se fitaram. Neji a olhou meio sem jeito e ela o olhou com um ar de graça. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, fazendo Neji se sentir melhor.

**Yoruichi: **Perto da sua casa Neji. – sorriu de forma sincera. – Você sabe aquela casa de muro azul escuro, com a porta de madeira? – perguntou

**Neji: **Sim... Sei qual é! – respondeu – Vamos então. – continuou a andar.

**Yoruichi: **Neji... Posso te pedir uma coisa...? – perguntou meio receosa

**Neji: **Sim... – se virou para ela, passando a ficar de frente.

**Yoruichi: **Onegai... Não deixe de ser meu amigo, por causa da briga dos nossos clãs... – abaixou a cabeça – Não quero mais perder um amigo do clã Hyuuga por causa dessa briga de clãs idiota.

**Neji: **Não se preocupe... Essa briga já foi deixada pra trás há muito tempo. Não tem com o que se preocupar. – disse de forma seca

**Yoruichi: **Arigatou! – pulou em seu pescoço

**Neji: **Ei! Ei! EI!.!.!.! – gritou vermelho – Yoruichi me solta! – muito vermelho

**Yoruichi: **Ai desculpa! – o soltou logo

**Neji: **Tudo bem! Vamos indo!

**Yoruichi: **Hai!

Continuaram a andar em direção a suas casas. Para a missão que deveriam cumprir amanhã. Yoruichi e Neji estavam caminhando quando pararam.

**Neji: **O que você achou da missão?

**Yoruichi: **Estranha! Afinal porque ir até o vilarejo da chuva para pegar um cachorro que se perdeu dentro de um labirinto e porque entrar pelos portões 5 e 6?

**Neji: **Eu também achei estranho!

Continuaram a andar, até Yoruichi parar mais uma vez.

**Neji: **O que foi?

**Yoruichi: **Eu fiquei pensando um pouquinho agora e cheguei a uma conclusão.

**Neji: **Qual?

**Yoruichi: **Você nunca foi abraçado por uma menina né?

**Neji: **ISSO NÃO VEM AO CASO! – gritou vermelho

**Yoruichi: **Eu sabia! Hahahahahahahaha! – correu rindo dele – Que lindo! O Neji nunca foi abraçado por uma menina e a primeira que fez isso fui eu! XD

**Neji: **DAMARE YORUICHI!

_**Continua...**_

_**Na verdade só continua se eu receber reviews. Espero que tenham gostado dessa maluquice! XD O que a falta de idéia não faz né? XD Desculpem pelos casais não serem do próprio anime, mas é que eu lembrei de uma missão no meu RPG que reunia esses quatro times mais o meu. E tínhamos que chegar ate o labirinto e pegar o pergaminho. Só que eu e meu time mesmo, nada separado xD Espero que gostem dos próximos capítulos XD **_

_**Kissus**_

_**Já ne!**_

_**Botan Uchiha**_


	2. Cap 2 A missão XD

**Konnichiwa minna!**

**Nyahh, gostaria de pedir desculpas pelos erros na fic e realmente eu digitei a apresentação em Japonês errado, eu não coloquei o "wa" depois do "namae" nem o "no" depois do "watashi" Desculpem por favor, eu digitei muito rápido então... Sem contar que na hora que o Shikamaru fala : "Isso _sua _de forma..." Era pra ser _soa. _Mas... Eu não concertei, desculpem... Bom, vamos para mais um capitulo tosco. XD**

**-... Fala dos persons xD**

"**..." Pensamentos dos persons**

**#...# - sonoplastia hahauhuahua**

**Naruto**

_**Capitulo 2# A grande missão! ¬¬ Até parece...**_

Às quatro horas da manhã, o time 8 já estava no portão. Todos estavam acordados, menos um garoto de olhos negros. Estava quase caindo no chão.

**Kiba: **Oe! Kato, acorda baka! – balançava ele

**Kato: **AIIIIIIIIIIIII! ITACHI SEU DESGRAÇADO EU TE QUEBRO VIADO! – acordou dando um murro em Kiba.

**Hinata: **Kato-kun! Kiba-kun! – exclamou preocupada

**Shino: **Bakas... – suspira

**Kiba: **Seu idiota! Porque fez isso? – perguntou exaltado

**Akamaru: **Au au au!

**Kato: **Me desculpa, é que eu tava... É... Gomen nasai... – coçou a cabeça sem jeito

**Hinata: **Vocês estão bem? – perguntou preocupada

**Kato: **Sim Hinata-chan! Não precisa se preocupar! – sorriu a fazendo corar

**Hinata: **Yokatta! – sorriu aliviada, sentiu por um momento seu coração disparar, mas nem ligou muito para isso.

**Shino: **Vamos indo? Ou ta difícil? – olha pra eles irritado

**Os três: **Hai! – os cinco partem.

Rapidamente não se vê mais nenhum dos gennins. Em algum canto da cidade. Numa ponte...

**.:Time 7:.**

Sakura estava do lado de Sasuke e Miu esperando Naruto. Andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto Miu e Sasuke estavam de olhos fechados e com os braços cruzados.

**Sakura: **Mas que droga! Onde está o idiota do Naruto? – pergunta irritada

**Miu: **Por favor... Não grite... Está cedo, você vai acabar acordando o pessoal da vila.

**Sakura: **Você não manda em mim!

**Miu: **Infelizmente, porque se não eu já tinha mandado você calar essa sua boca. Sua voz... Não... Você é irritante. – disse com desprezo.

**Sasuke: **Heh... "Definitivamente, eu gostei dela." – ri de lado

**Sakura: **Escuta aqui sua va...- quando ia terminar a frase, uma mão de areia estava envolta do seu pescoço.

**Miu: **Eu sou... Sabaku Miu... Então... Tenha cuidado com as palavras. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Por que se não... – a mão soltou o pescoço dela e socou a madeira da ponte a quebrando.

**Sakura: **Gulp... –engole em seco.

**Naruto: **O-HA-YOU! – deseja, quando chega bocejando.

**Miu: **Bom dia... E vamos logo... Estamos 10 minutos atrasados Naruto! – olha de lado pra ele

**Naruto: **Gomeno ¬¬

**Miu: **Bakayarou! ¬¬

**Naruto: **Chata!

**Sasuke: **Vamos... – se vira para sair da vila

**Naruto: **O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou olhando Sakura com uma expressão de medo

**Miu: **Nada. Vamos embora! – diz seguindo Sasuke

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan, daijyoubo ka? – perguntou ao lado dela

**Sakura: **Hai! Você chegou Naruto, ainda bem. Vamos! – sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan... Ok! Vamos! – sorri e corre até Miu e Sasuke puxando Sakura. – Missão Rank C aí vamos nós!

**Miu/Sasuke: **Naruto... Usuratonkachi! ¬¬

**Naruto: **Vocês são muitos chatos!

Os quatro agora avançaram para fora da vila de Konoha. Tinham que cumprir a missão em menos de sete dias. Não só eles como os outros grupos.

**.:Time 10:.**

Três já estavam enfrente ao ponto de encontro, enfrente a loja dos Yamanaka, só faltava agora a dona. Shikamaru estava com uma cara de tédio como já era de costume, Naru sorria para o céu e Chouji estava comendo o segundo pacote de batatas. Alguns minutos depois, a loira saiu da loja sorrindo.

**Ino: **Vamos indo? – perguntou sorrindo

**Shikamaru: **Que demora né Ino? Putz... Eu estava cansado de esperar... – a olhou com uma cara de cansado.

**Ino: **Eu tinha que me preparar né?

**Naru: **Tudo bem! Vamos indo né? – sorri para os amigos.

**Shika: **Hai... Chouji anda! Vamos terminar essa missão... Putz... que coisa problemática... – suspira e coloca as mãos no bolso indo para o portão.

**Naru: **Huhuhuhuhu... – ri de lado – "Shika-kun é muito engraçado!"

**Ino: **O que foi Naru-chan?

**Naru: **Nanimo! - sorriu

**Chouji: **Ei Shika! – chama o amigo

**Shika: **Hm...

**Chouji: **Você e a Naru-chan ficaram fazendo o que ontem?

**Shika: **Vendo o céu... Uma coisa que não é problemática... – respondeu com preguiça

**Chouji: **Ei Shika... – o chama mais uma vez

**Shika: **Putz... O que é? – se vira pra ele com cara de tédio.

**Chouji: **A Naru-chan é mais bonita que a Ino né? – pergunta sussurrando com medo de Ino ouvi-lo.

**Shika: **Hã?.! Putz... Que pergunta problemática Chouji! Sei lá! Pra mim todas as mulheres são problemáticas... – responde com um ar de tédio.

**Ino: **Eiiii Shikamaru! – grita para o menino a sua frente – Espera a gente seu idiota!

**Naru: **Shika-kun e Chouji-san matteyo! - sorria como sempre

Shikamaru ao olhar o sorriso de Naru sentiu algo diferente dentro de si. Virou o rosto e balançou a cabeça tentando acordar, aquilo que estava sentindo com certeza era fruto do sono, já que não dormira nada na noite anterior.

**Ino: **Naru-chan, você realmente não tem um parentesco com o Naruto? – perguntou para a menina que sorriu

**Naru: **Iie, eu sou parente do quarto. – sorriu

**Todos: **O QUÊ?.! – exclamaram.

**Naru: **Depois eu explico, temos que correr, afinal nossa missão tem que terminar em... – vira para Shikamaru sorrindo – Quantos dias mesmo Shika-kun?

**Shika: **Putz...Sete dias exatamente... – suspirou – Vamos indo!

**Naru/Ino/Chouji: **Hai! – correram para o portão de Konoha para partir rumo à missão.

**.:Time 13:.**

Tenten e Lee já estavam esperando fazia cinco minutos e nada de Yoruichi ou Neji chegarem. Era tudo muito estranho, Neji nunca se atrasava, ele era sempre pontual então onde ele estava? E a Yoruichi? Onde havia se metido? A missão já tinha que começar a sete minutos atrás agora. Tenten e Lee se entreolharam e suspiraram.

**Tenten: **Onde será que eles se meteram?

**Lee: **Não sei Tenten, mas acho que o Neji deve estar esperando pela Yoruichi-san, afinal ela mora perto dele, e ele deve ter passado na casa dela para pega-la.

**Tenten: **Lee será que eles tão tendo um caso? – perguntou bem baixinho

**Lee: **O Neji? E a Yoruichi-san? Que nada Tenten. O Neji não pensa nessas coisas, você sabia que ele nunca foi abraçado por uma menina? – pergunta baixinho também

**Tenten: **Você também não! – responde com uma gota na cabeça

**Lee: **é... – fica no chão depressivo.

**Tenten: **Gomen nasai Lee! Ô.õ – uma gota desce pela sua cabeça

#Bonc!#

**Yoruichi: **Itai! – grita com a mão na cabeça graças ao cascudo de Neji

**Tenten: **O que foi que...? Neji... – segurando pra num dar risada

**Yoruichi: **Gomene Neji-kun... – chorando – Eu sou desastrada... T.T

**Neji: **Gr... – de olhos fechados e braços cruzados, estava irritado porque tinha sido molhado por Yoruichi com água morna.

**Lee: **O que aconteceu? O que você fez com ela Neji?.! – voou ao receber um soco de Neji

**Neji: **Não pense em besteiras! – gritou vermelho e irritado

**Yoruichi: **Na verdade... Ninguém mandou você entrar no meu quarto enquanto eu estava tomando banho. – falou massageando a cabeça

**Neji: **Não tenho culpa! A porta estava aberta! – gritou mais vermelho ainda

**Tenten: **Neji, não sabe que você era Hentai... – afirmou saindo de perto

**Neji: **Eu NÃO sou hentai Tenten! – esbravejou

**Yoruichi: **Não imagina, só pervetido... ¬¬ - faz bico e olha de lado

**Neji: **Eu já te disse pra ficar quieta! – gritou a fazendo se encolher

**Yoruichi: **Itai! Meu ouvido! T.T – chora

**Tenten: **Não grita com ela Neji! Vem Yoruichi-chan! Não liga pro Neji ele é assim mesmo! – a puxa pra longe de Neji

**Neji: **Hunf...

**Lee: **Vamos, Neji-hentai...

**Neji: **Lee... – o olhando de forma assassina

**Lee: **É... Tenten! Yoruichi-san! Matte! Eu to indo! – corre até elas

**Neji: **"Hunf... Isso vai ser um pesadelo..." – pensa irritado e vai atrás deles.

Algum tempo depois, o Time 8 chega no vilarejo da chuva. Um vilarejo bem cuidado, bonito e com muitas pessoas simpáticas. Shino e Kiba vão em direção ao labirinto enquanto Kato e Hinata observavam o vilarejo. Kato puxava Hinata para ver algumas coisas nas barraquinhas, enquanto esta ia sendo puxada e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Kato era engraçado e fazia palhaçadas o percurso todo.

**.:Time 8:.**

**Kato: **Ne, ne Hinata-chan? – comentava sobre o taiyaki em forma de peixinho – Muito Kawai!

**Hinata: **Hai! – sorriu

**Kato: **Vamos comer? – pergunta sorrindo também

**Hinata: **Demo...

**Kato: **Ok! Aew meu tio! Me dá quatro taiyakis onegai shimasu! – grita extrovertido

**Hinata: **Heh – esboça um sorriso tímido

**Kato: **Tó! – entregando um taiyaki

**Hinata: **Arigatou... – agradece de forma tímida

**Kato: **Do itashimashite! – sorri mais ainda

**Os dois: **Ittadakimasu! – começam a comer

No labirinto Shino e Kiba tem uma surpresa ao chegar lá. Ele esta fechado com uma placa linda escrita: "Fechado por uma semana!"

**Kiba: **E agora Shino?.! O que vamos fazer? – pergunta para o amigo

**Shino: **Vamos invadir. – responde friamente

**Kiba: **OK?.! – esbugalha os olhos surpreso pela resposta.

**Shino: **Temos apenas sete dias para completar a missão, se não invadirmos o que vamos fazer? – pergunta de costas para Kiba

Kiba olha para Akamaru, ficam trocando olhares intrigados por um momento e depois fitou Shino decidido.

**Kiba: **Shino... Eu... – começa a falar mais para

**Shino: **O que? Concorda com a minha ideia? – pergunta mexendo nos óculos

#Ronnnnnnnnnnnnc!#

**Kiba: **To com fome... – uma gota desce pela sua cabeça e sorri sem jeito

**Shino: **Ok... Então vamos voltar. Já são 17h e 35mim. Temos que pegar um...

**Kiba: **Pokémon!

#Bonc!#

**Kiba: **Itaiiiii! – no canto massageando a cabeça

**Shino: **Como eu ia dizendo... Temos que pegar uma vaga em alguma pensão baka! – gritou para Kiba. Ajeitou os óculos e deu as costas.

**Kiba: **Vamos Akamaru! T.T

**Akamaru: **Au au!

Kiba, Akamaru e Shino retonaram para o vilarejo e se juntaram a Kato e Hinata. Depois de comerem foram parar em uma pensão muito aconchegante. Como só podiam pagar por dois quartos foi o maior dilema para chegar a uma definição.

**Kiba: **Eu voto no palitinho!

**Kato: **Eu no Jô-ken-po! (Qual é o certo hein minna? Tem gente q fala Jan-ken-po E eu fico perdidinha)

**Hinata: **Eto...

**Shino: **Vamos no Jô-ken-po!

**Kiba: **Eu te mato Shino! ¬¬

**Todos: **Jô-ken-po! – todos deram pedra

Minutos depois...

**Kato: **Shiiii... Eu fiquei com a Hinata?.! – se vira pra ela vermelho – He... Hinata-chan...

**Hinata: **Eto... Tudo bem! Sem problemas! – fala vermelha enquanto abana a mão

**Kiba: **Então vamos logo Shino! Eu e o Akamaru queremos tomar banho e dormir. E Kato... Não faça nada com a Hinata! – se vira para Akamaru – Vamos Akamaru!

**Akamaru: **Au! – segue Kiba

**Shino: **Boa noite!

**Os dois: **Boa...

Depois de Kiba e Shino subirem junto com Akamaru, Hinata e Kato ficam um tempo sem se falar. Até Kato sorri decidido e dar a mão a Hinata.

**Kato: **Vamos indo, está ficando tarde...

**Hinata: **Hai! – responde vermelha e pega na mão de Kato

**Atendente: **Ei, jovens! – chama baixinho

**Os dois: **Sim. – se viram para ela

**Atendente: **Só para prevenir vocês! – Sorri – "_Aquilo" _está na segunda gaveta! Podem se divertir, mas usem "aquilo"! Bai bai! – sorri e dá tchauzinho com a mão

Os dois se entreolham sem entender e sobem deixando pra lar. Ao chegar ao quarto, Kato como sempre curioso abre a segunda gaveta e pega um pacotinho contendo aquilo.

**Kato: **Hã... Hinata vai tomar banho! – fala vermelho e jogando o pacote no lixo do lado! – "Meu deus, ela falou disso..."

**Hinata: **Hã... Hai! Demo...

**Kato: **Eu saio do quarto! Pode tomar banho tranqüila! – sorri

**Hinata: **Arigatou!

**.:Time 7:.**

Os quatro estavam na frente do labirinto, ambos com uma cara de bunda olhando para placa.

**Miu: **Chikusho! Mas que #$! – grita irritada!

**Naruto: **E agora? – pergunta para os outros desanimado

**Sakura: **Sasuke-kun, o que vamos fazer?.!

**Sasuke: **Vamos invadir esse labirinto amanhãs as duas horas da manhã... – respondeu frio

**Naruto: **Matte Sasuke! Demo...Invadir?.! Não podemos!

**Sakura: **Pela primeira vez concordo com o Naruto. Esse labirinto é patrimônio desse vilarejo Sasuke-kun.

**Miu: **Chega! Vamos invadir e pronto! Vamos agora comer alguma coisa!

**Sasuke: **E vamos arranjar um local para ficar só por essa noite.

**Sakura: **O que você está fazendo Naruto? – olhando o loiro sentado na frente do labirinto brincando com uns gravetinhos.

**Naruto: **Eu estou... fazendo fogo Sakura-chan! – sorriu

#Bonc!#

**Naruto: **Itaiii! Isso dói Sakura-chan! – massageando a cabeça

**Sakura: **Vamos logo! – o arrastando pela camisa.

**Sasuke: **Feh... – suspirou e andou em direção aos dois

**Miu: **"Bando de idiotas..." – pensa irritada

#Vushhhh!#

Miu para de andar e se vira para o barulho do vento. Sentia a areia inquieta. Algo de estranho estava acontecendo dentro do labirinto, mas o que seria? Não pensou muito, graças ao Naruto que cortou seus pensamentos.

**Miu: **"Decididamente, eu ainda mato essa kitsune..." – se vira para eles irritada e passa na frente de todos batendo o pé

**Naruto: **O que aconteceu? – pergunta sem entender

**Sakura: **Wakaranai... – responde meio assustada

**Naruto: **Sakura-chan...

**Sasuke: **ANDEM LOGO! – primeira vez ele gritou para os dois

Os dois correram na direção de Sasuke e Miu.

**.:Time 10:.**

Já estavam na pensão. Cada dupla em seu quarto. A ida até o vilarejo foi mais calma do que de costume. Todos estavam exaustos por terem corrido sem parar. Ino e Naru ficaram no mesmo quarto, e Shika e Chouji juntos no outro. Ino já estava na cama, de banho tomado e quase dormindo quando Naru saiu do banho.

**Ino: **Porque demorou tanto no banho Naru-chan?.! To te esperando aqui a mais de trinta minutos. – reclamou ainda deitada

**Naru: **Gomen nasai Ino-chan, demo... Faz tempo que eu não tomo banho de banheira, sabe? Aí eu quis matar a saudade hoje. Gomene! – se curvou pedindo desculpas, sorriu. – "Na verdade, você ficou no banho uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos, Ino-chan."

**Ino: **Vamos dormir logo. Antes que o Shikamaru venha nos acordar com aquela voz irritante. – reclama e se vira para dormir.

**Naru: **Ino-chan, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – pergunta terminando de fechar seu pijama de cachorrinhos.

**Ino: **Hai! – se virando para Naru agora

**Naru: **Eto... Você gosta do Shika-kun? – pergunta sorrindo e ficando meio vermelha, sentando na cama.

**Ino: **Oro?.! Do Shikamaru?.! Nara Shikamaru do meu time?.! – se segura para não dar uma risada, mas não se contem. Ino quase cai da cama de tanto rir, após se recompor olha para Naru sorrindo e limpando as lágrimas.

**Naru: **Nani wo?.! – pergunta fazendo biquinho e se encolhendo, abraçando as pernas.

**Ino: **Eu não gosto do Shikamaru baka. – vira para Naru e senta na cama – Eu gosto mesmo é do Sasuke-kun. Ele sim é perfeito. Demo... Por acaso você está gostando do Shikamaru-baka?.! – pergunta com um sorriso na face

**Naru: **Não! Não é isso! É só... Só... – vira o rosto vermelha – Wakaranai... . 

**Ino: **Aiiiii Naru-chan, você é tão... tão.. – pula em cima dela e a agarra- Ka-wa-i!

Naru sorri com o elogio e fica feliz com o abraço de Ino. Enquanto as duas estavam conversando, um Nara estava pensativo em sua cama, estava em silencio fitando o céu como sempre. Os raios (?.! Oo''' Isso ta certo xD?) do luar entravam pelo quarto e iluminavam o meio deste, que estava escuro. A noite estava bonita de fato, mas uma coisa ainda martelava em sua cabeça.

**Shika: **_"Eu sou parente do quarto." _– essas palavras não saiam de sua cabeça. Como era possível ela ser parente dele?.! Algo estava lhe cheirando armação. – Poxa vida, mas que coisa pentelha problemática.

**Chouji: **Pensando na Naru-chan, Shikamaru? – pergunta de forma debochada

**Shika: **"Ele tava acordado, aff... isso sim é problemático." – suspira e ri de lado. – Sim, estava pensando no que ela disse.

**Chouji: **Sobre ser parente do quarto Hokage?.! – perguntou se virando e dando as costas para Shikamaru

**Shika: **Sim...

**Chouji: **Don't worries... – disse meio sonolento

**Shika: **Tentando falar inglês?.! Pra que?.! – pergunta com um olho aberto e o outro fechado.

**Chouji: **Zuando com tua cara. Você detesta essa língua... E principalmente quando eu falo errado... – ri

**Shika: **E tu falou errado? – perguntou sem entender

**Chouji: **Sim... Afinal é "No worries..."

**Shika: **Não... Você nunca ouviu aquela frase: "Don't worries, be happy!" ?.!

**Chouji: **Eu juro que sempre escutei "No worries..."... Fuwaaa – fala bocejando outra vez

**Shika: **Mataku...Vamo dormir! Afinal amanhã temos que está nos portões cedo. Oyasumi! – desejou se virando para a varanda e fechando os olhos

**Chouji: **Oyasumi nasai... – dormiu logo em seguida.

**.:Time 13:.**

Neji e Lee já estavam deitados quase dormindo, afinal já estava tarde demais para ficarem acordados. Lee já estava dormindo, mas Neji ainda estava a pensar na Uchiha que estava em seu time. Ela era... Diferente. O moreno se virava para todos os lados, tentando arranjar uma posição confortável para dormir, mas essa busca estava ficando um pouco difícil, afinal nada que tentava estava adiantando, estava apenas piorando. Parou por um momento e se sentou na cama, olhou para a varanda e viu a luz do luar ilumina-la. Levantou da cama com cuidado para não acordar seu companheiro de quarto, caminhou lentamente até a porta da varanda e a abriu devagar, a fazendo correr o suficiente para poder passar para o outro lado. Caminhou até um pilar de madeira e ficou junto a ele, suspendeu a cabeça e sentiu o vento balançar seus cabelos, seu selamento estava à mostra, mas não se importava muito com isso agora, ali fora estava muito fresco e bom.

**Neji: **Chikusho! Porque não paro de pensar nela?.! – se perguntou olhando para as casas apagadas do vilarejo. Olhou a rua, algumas pessoas passavam ainda, tornou a olhar para a lua e fechou os olhos. Escutou alguém abrir a porta da varanda vizinha. E se assustou ao ver quem era. – "Masaka..."

Antes disso, no quarto de Tenten e Yoruichi. Tenten havia saído do banho junto com Yoruichi. As duas haviam tomado banho juntas para dormir logo. Tenten estava surpresa com o corpo da companheira, era muito bonito e com certeza chamava atenção. Ao chegarem ao quarto colocaram seus pijamas. A roupa de Tenten era ilustrada por algumas kunais e shurikens, tinha uma cor rosada, já a de Yoruichi, era amarelinha e tinha varias raposinhas.

**Tenten: **Yoruichi-chan, essa sua roupa é muito kawai! – sorria de forma gentil, estava com os cabelos soltos

**Yoruichi: **Arigatou, Tenten-chan. – sorriu e sentou na cama, depois cruzou as pernas (tipo perna de índio xD) – Tenten-chan, você é muito bonitinha! – sorria de forma feliz (Sorriso 100 - Furuba!.!.! XD)

**Tenten: **Arigatou gozaimasu! – sorriu

**Yoruichi: **Você conhecia o Kato-baka né? – perguntou sorrindo

**Tenten: **Hai! Demo... Só falei com ele uma vez. Porque?.!

**Yoruichi: **Nada... falta de assim mesmo. – riu sem jeito

**Tenten: **Ei, Yoruichi-chan! – a chamou baixinho

**Yoruichi: **Nani wo?.! – perguntou piscando várias vezes

**Tenten: **O que você sente pelo Neji? – perguntou ansiosa

**Yoruichi: **Eu?.! Hm...?.! Ainda não sei explicar Tenten-chan... Eu realmente não sei explica... – abaixou a cabeça meio envergonhada pela pergunta, depois a levantou um pouquinho e fez um bico – Demo... Eu tomei um susto quando ele entrou no meu quarto e me viu de toalha.

**Tenten: **O que você fez? – perguntou segurando o riso

**Yoruichi: **Corri pro banheiro, e ele me seguiu pedindo desculpas, mas eu acabei escorregando na banheira e caí dentro dela, fazendo a água quente espirra nele. – abaixou a cabeça e ficou por um instante depressiva

**Tenten: **O que mais me surpreendeu, foi ele ter ido na sua casa... – disse com uma mão no queixo com cara de 'Meu caro Watson..."

**Yoruichi: **Ah! Isso foi culpa minha! Eu que pedi!.! – respondeu sorrindo sem jeito

**Tenten: **Ah! Agora eu entendi! – fechando a mão esquerda e batendo na palma direita embaixo da esquerda – Só o Neji mesmo. – riu

**Yoruichi: **Mas, mesmo que nós gostássemos um do outro, não teríamos chances,afinal... – parou de falar depois retornou - Uma pessoa do clã Hyuuga, não pode ter um relacionamento com uma pessoa do clã Uchiha.

**Tenten: **Hontou ni?

**Yoruichi: **Eto... Hai!

**Tenten: **Mas sabe o que eu acho?.!

**Yoruichi: **Iie!

**Tenten: **Que essa besteira de clã não importa! Se você gosta do garoto tem mesmo é que dizer isso! Isso é o amor sem fronteiras! – responde cheia de si

**Yoruichi: **"Pra mim é mais um trocadilho com a TIM!" Hehehehe – sorri sem jeito

**Tenten: **Bom, já é tarde, temos que dormir. Boa noite Yoruichi-chan! – deitou na cama e se cobriu.

**Yoruichi: **Boa noite! Tenten-chan! – levantou e apagou a luz. Esperou um tempo até ter certeza que a outra estava dormindo e se dirigiu até a varanda a abrindo com cuidado para não acordar Tenten.

Yoruichi andou ate encostar-se à grade (?.! Grade?.!) da varanda. Ficou por um momento imóvel, fitando o céu, depois sentiu olhos em cima de si e se virou para a local que sentia isso. Até se depara com grandes olhos perolas. Rapidamente ativou seu sharingan, tomando o susto, sorriu de forma aliviada ao saber quem era. Desativou seu sharigan rapidamente.

**Yoruichi/Neji: **Você?.! – ela sorria enquanto ele estava surpreso

**Yoruichi: **Gomene! Eu não sabia que você estava aqui Neji! – sorriu para ele e se curvou.

**Neji: **Eu digo o mesmo!

**Yoruichi: **Não consegue dormir?.! – perguntou agora virada para frente.

**Neji: **Sim... E você?

**Yoruichi: **Sem sono...

Neji e Yoruichi ficaram sem se falar por um tempo, também não trocaram olhares durante este. O local estava silencioso, só dava para se ouvir o barulho do vento. Um vento mais forte soprou naquele momento, fazendo Neji se virar para Yoruichi que já estava o observando. O mesmo vento balançava os cabelos de ambos e refrescava o ambiente. Neji percebeu como ela estava graciosa naquele momento, estava com uma roupa simples, mas bonita. Ficaram se fitando de forma gentil por um momento, até Yoruichi esboça um pequeno sorriso iluminando a visão de Neji.

**Yoruichi: **Bem... acho melhor irmos dormir não?

**Neji: **Eto... Hai. – falou rapidamente e se virou

**Yoruichi: **... – ficou parada, mas logo se virou

**Neji: **Yoruichi...

**Yoruichi: **Sim?

**Neji: **Tenha uma... Boa noite. – virou o rosto, para não demonstrar que estava vermelho.

**Yoruichi: **Arigatou! Boa noite... "Neji-kun..." – se virou e caminhou até a sua cama, dormindo logo em seguida.

Neji também deitou e dormiu no mesmo instante. Todos os gennins teriam uma bela missão naquele dia.

_**Continua...**_

**Konbawa Minna! Ogenki desu ka?**

**Ta aew o 2º capitulo. Espero que gostem. Estou aqui morrendo de sonoooo! Quase caindo no "tecrado"! Please mandem reviews! Kissus**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Reviews§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**_Morguene Evan: _**Arigatou! Por acompanhar essa fic! Muito obrigada mesmo! E sim! Você foi a primeira a comentar! XD Gostei da brincadeira xD Continue acompanhando! Beijos

**_Aninha Inuzuka: _**Peço mil desculpas, por ter errado! Mas como eu disse lá em cima, peço desculpas mais uma vez! Prometo que vou tentar num colocar mais nada errado, mas pode falar se não gostar de alguma coisa, afinal criticas são boas no desenvolvimento dessa fic! Beijos

**_Uchiha Haruno Sakura: _**Oh! Doumo Arigatou Uchiha Haruno Sakura-chan! XD Uia! Que nome grandinhow! xD Que bom que não achou ruim os personagens não terem os mesmo casais do anime. Arigatou mais uma vez! Beijinhux

**_Zero 3X: _**Konnichiwa Zero-kun! Que bom que gostou, mas quem sabe. Eu ainda acho que o Naruto é filho do quarto e você? Mas não, eles não nem parentesco algum nessa fic. Bjux

**_Aoshi Sakura: _**Arigatou! Continue lendo onegai! Muito obrigado mesmo! Beijos

**Sayonara Minna**

**Kissus**

**Botan Uchiha**


End file.
